Forum:2004-09-19. Alot of subjects and ranting..., by Cool
Cool, 19/09/2004 1:31 PM :1. Danny Phantom – What do you guys think of this Nicktoon? It finally aired on YTV in Canada. Well, if I didn’t know that this show was coming out…and lets say I just happen to tune into it, I would have just assumed it would be a Fairly Oddparents skit – cause the animation is pretty much the same. It also plays with a format that I haven’t seem since Doug (at least, I think Doug under Nick had this format) is that they are 22 minute full length cartoons instead of two 11 min ones. The first episode – I liked it. The opening credits music is catchy, and the animation quality is…okay, I guess. It has some of the best voice over talent all together in one place. David Kaufman, Rob Paulsen, Ron Perlman, Kath Soucie. I recognized Grey Delisle’s voice right away from Lor from The Weekenders – and Sam’s character reminds of Lor. Lor kicks ass. Anyway, I also like Danny’s voice, and his look when he is not in ghost form. Plus, the whole concept is good and unique; but cheesy that the high school name is Casper. I hate when people do that! At least Danny’s name is feasible. Not like chessy-Disney “K-impossible” and “R-onstopable”. Another thing odd about this series – the main character is set at 14. Can’t recall any toons where the kid is that age. Most ages are 9-12. Someone once stated @ Kim's forum…I think it was Kim, that teenage characters and teenaged themed shows don’t do well on Nick, or something like that. So I find it weird that Danny is set at 14 and not younger. But I do like the refreshing change. This leads me to my next rant… 2. Nick Mag Sept 2004, Angelica Turns 13 – So if teen shows don’t do well, why did they decide to age Angelica? I really thought All Grown Up would only last a season, but they are still ‘growing’. And have you seen the new way they draw the 13-year-old Angelica? Like she turned into a “Bratz” whore over night. I may be over exaggerating but whatever. 2a. In the same mag/issue, they have a gag page where they aged all the current Nicktoons characters to like 30 years old. The farthest they went back was to the 1998 Thorberrys. Its obvious, HA! is not current at all and now Nick Mag, or Nick in general won’t go back that far to reference them in anything. I would have loved to see seem gag and old Arnold and the gang, but the shows itself is already too old. It’s been almost 10 YEARS since the first season started production. My, my, how time does fly. 3. I was talking to Willy D – author of “What Is” about HA! DVD’s – and we’ll just have to wait awhile and see what happens. Until they become “Nicktoons Classics” per say. They already have the first and second seasons of Spongebob and Ren & Stimpy on DVD. I’m sure Rugrats will be on the way…and if they are fair, HA! will be next. And I want them by season, NOT subject, like that DVD that offers Halloween only eps of Nicktoons. Its total bullshit that “Arnold’s Christmas” wasn’t even featured on the “Nicktoons Christmas” DVD. That’s a good episode. I really hope Nick doesn’t have too much bad blood between Craig – if any –, cause I really want some DVD’s. We just have to wait around long enough. We’ll all be in our 30s & 40s no doubt when that hell freezes over, if you know what I mean. 4. HA! not on YTV – and they replaced it with MORE Jimmy Neutron! Why god?! That show airs weekdays, plus weekends, plus other misc time slots – and they totally kick off Arnold? Talk about favoritetism. Bastards. They totally fuck all my website projects up. GRRRRRRRR! 5. Rugrats TVTome.com – said it was canned June 2004, and people still want more episodes!! You greedy wankers! You have close to 180 episodes! Bring back a show that has originally and complexities to its characters – bring back Arnold!!!! 1:02am, I’m done. -Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 19/09/2004 2:24 PM :lol I love a good rant :1. Danny Phantom – What do you guys think of this Nicktoon? :Well, I knew it was on Ytv, but I guess I was just too lazy/busy to sit down and actually watch it (darn math homework). Or maybe it has something to do with its timeslot - if it's on at 5:30 then to heck with it; that's when I watch King of the Hill. It looks okay, like a refreshing change from all the pseudo-anime/powerpuff-style malarkey they've been showing (*coughs* Mylifeasateenagerobot) :2. And have you seen the new way they draw the 13-year-old Angelica? Like she turned into a “Bratz” whore over night. I may be over exaggerating but whatever. :Lol, nice comparison. :3. I was talking to Willy D – author of “What Is” about HA! DVD’s – and we’ll just have to wait awhile and see what happens. :I had been wonderin' when they would make HA! DVDs too. I have SOME episodes on vhs through recording (a lot of first, second, third and fourth - fifth season is a different story ), but I would sure love to have them all in a dvd collection! Its more along the lines of baby steps, am I right: we want DVDs, then we want a spinoff, THEN we want the Jungle Movie :4. HA! not on YTV – and they replaced it with MORE Jimmy Neutron! :Here we go. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who thinks Jimmy Neutron is an over-hyped series with WAY too much screen time. I mean, heck, nowadays, as long as it's computer animated, then I guess it HAS to be good, right? In my eyes, the only decent series made in that format is Reboot (but I'm sure there are other opinions...) But I digress. I'm pretty bummed out that YTV stopped showing Hey Arnold!, it makes me wish for the first time in about 3 years that we HAD Nickleodeon over here, since now they're showing it several times daily. *sighs* :5. Rugrats TVTome.com – said it was canned June 2004, and people still want more episodes!! You greedy wankers! You have close to 180 episodes! Bring back a show that has originally and complexities to its characters – bring back Arnold!!!! :What the fudge? Who's THEY? Must be the new generation of nick-kids, since I stopped watching the series after the FIRST movie. Dil ruined it for me...with his "yucky-yucky" and his annoying uselessness. I thought he'd be better in "All Grown up" since he can talk now, but oh, no...OH, NO - the creators went out of their way to make older Dil as weird ( and annoying!) as possible. And btw, I thought that the Wild Thornberrys were done, but I checked tvtome, and they said their on hiatus. HIATUS?! Was the show really THAT popular? And is it me, or does Klasky/Csupo have a monopoly on the nicktoon market now? Aside from Spongbob and the Fairly Oddparents, the only shows I ever hear about are As Told by Ginger, Rocket Power, Rugrats, and the Wild Thornberrys - ALL K/C creations!! ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 19/09/2004 3:12 PM :Angelica is a whore anyway. THey're putting out too much Rugrats. WE DON'T CARE! What are they going to make next? "Rugrats go to College and Get married!? WTF! I really hate Danny Phantom too. The characters are so lame, and how they label that one chick as a goth is so stupid. They should do away with all those lame cartoons. And bring back Figure it Out, Clarissa explains it all, Pete and Pete, HEY ARNOLD AS WELL, Are you afraid of the dark, and other awesome ones like that. I feel so bad for this generation. I was barely saved. I grew up on the above cartoons and Rocko's modern life. ---- Cool, 19/09/2004 3:28 PM : What are they going to make next? "Rugrats go to College and Get married!? WTF! :Well...see the attachment... :Only thing I like about AGU - it flows with real time, since Rugrats has been out since 1991 when they were babies. :They really aged the parents bad! They look too old! I know Stu is like 46 or something, but cheeze. And Grandpa should have died a long time ago - manliy cause the real VA for him died many years ago and the new voice sucks - Grandpa never did sound qutie the same... :-Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 19/09/2004 3:31 PM :*saw the pic and fell down laughing* Was that from the mag?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 19/09/2004 3:37 PM :lol yeah my mom actually pointed out that it looks like Angelica's mom got one face lift to many. i'm FIFTEEN and not either of my parents have a strand of gray hair...and my dog that i've had since birth doesn't look like it has intestinal worms or pregnant either. ARGH! It's not letting me go to that attatchment!!! I tried loggin in, but the password is wrong and I tried to get my password but it says I need to insert the 'correct information given below" peice of shit..............